The present invention relates to the vehicles, particularly the articulated type, that are utilized for performing various functions.
Articulated vehicles have been known for many years and for some time were usually restricted to large heavy-duty construction equipment. Recently, smaller articulated vehicles have been developed for use in restricted areas. One of these uses relates to the field of trenching. Since many of the trenching operations are performed in restricted areas, the size, weight and manuverability of the vehicle becomes extremely important.
As will be appreciated, the size and the weight of the various components that form the frame structure are extremely important in manufacturing a unit that will be acceptable to the industry.